dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Fang
has anyone on the PC gotten the tier7 version of this dagger? ive only seen people on console versions post on forums saying they have it, and when you open the toolkit for the PC it only shows the tier4 version and doesnt show a leveled dragonbone version. just curious to know if its even possible to get on a PC. Tried with level 21 city elf rogue, only got a tier 4 veridium one I'll try it myself soon too, I also have a high level City Elf (albeit a warrior...) and when I get back to the alienage I'll let you know what I find... PhilV 01:41, January 5, 2010 (UTC) well try putting it in the party chest at soldiers peak. It levels armour and maybe weapons to. I wish people would sign stuff when they leave messages. Whoever wrote the above should note that the questions relates to the PC version of the game, and the Party Storage chest doesn't level items. Mikhael Dryden might though, if you sell / re-buy. Worth a try to see if the item exists at higher levels, at least (just quick-save before hand). PhilV 02:20, January 5, 2010 (UTC) I have not found tier 7 on PC for my city elf warrior, at lvl 20 or 21, only the tier 4 version. But I allowed the elves inside the hospice to get shipped off, only saved the elves at Caladrius and killed all my teammates but Morrigan and Alistair, so I wasn't a "good" elf just fyi in case it might have some bearing. Neither has selling to merchant/chest leveled up the item, so people might be right when they said it doesn't exist even in the PC toolset. Sad, this was the main item I wanted. 01:31, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Tier 7 It's impossible to find this dagger, or upgrade it to Tier 7 in the PC version. Also there's some mention on the official forums that this item is bugged, and cannot be acquired returning to the Alienage in v1.02a. Can anyone else back this up? Mictlantecuhtli 14:11, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Console Stats Differ from PC? I have the PS3 version, and it seems the console version may be different/better than the PC one, assuming the stats on the page are correct. The stats on my game are as follows: Tier 7 (Dragonbone) +3 Cunning +5% melee critical chance +6 attack +10% critical/backstab damage +1 nature damage 3 Rune Slots Alternate Workaround Alternately, you can use a mod to fix this issue. It can be downloaded from here. Unzip it to My Documents\BioWare\Dragon Age\packages\core\override\ folder. It will swap the bugged version for the proper one (Tier 7, 3 slots and all stats). If you already have the bugged version in Your inventory just sell it to any merchant, leave the shop and then buy it back. On the PC, you must apply the mod before talking to Cyrion if you want to receive the version of Fang with all the stat bonuses. If you already have the bugged version with only +6 attack and + damage vs. beasts you can upgrade it to Tier 7 with the mod but it will not have the appropriate stat bonuses (verified as of patch 1.04). I will add this alternate workaround in the main page too as it seems to be the best/easiest solution to solve the bug. Viktoria Landers (talk) 00:39, June 17, 2012 (UTC)